


Breaking Point

by bobasheebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Edging, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Reader is bound and being denied.





	Breaking Point

John had been bringing you to the edge over and over for hours, skillfully using his mouth and hand to bring you right up to the brink, pulling away before you had a chance to fall over the edge. Your cock was throbbing with need to release. You would easily argue that the state you were in rivaled your worst case of blue balls. You were so close, your need for release bringing a new meaning to sexual frustration. Your ass was prepped and begging to be filled, your hard cock standing tall, the red angry head steadily leaking precum. You felt like you might combust if you didn’t come soon. You needed release, and needed it soon. You would do nearly anything at this point to get what you needed; anything but beg. You were up for almost anything, but drew the line at begging as well as you could.

John had you bound to the bed, not that you couldn’t easily escape the ropes, a fact that must have slipped his mind if the size of his smirk was any indication. He lived for any chance he had to have you strung out and needy, seeing how far he could take it before he had you begging for more, but you always put up a fight. You refused to cave in and beg easily. You hated begging, even if felt like you might explode from need. You never caved, never truly begging for release.

John’s callused hand glided up and down your hardened length, bringing you close once again. Your hands curled into fists above your head, crescent shaped half moon indents forming in your palms the harder you squeezed. You didn’t know how much longer you could hold out before you caved and begged him for release, to fuck your ass, anything to end the torture you’d been enduring for hours. Your need for sweet release starting to outweigh your desire to keep your dignity.

Your moans grew louder the closer you got to coming. His hand stilled just as you neared the brink. You huffed in frustration, you couldn’t stand the teasing any longer. No matter how badly you didn’t want to beg, you needed to come.

You carefully wiggled your hands free from the already loosened binds. You had been slowly, carefully freeing yourself as he continued your slow torture, waiting for when you could stand it no more to pull yourself free. **“Okay, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me or I’ll please myself.”** You growled, pushing yourself up on your elbows.

John’s eyes widened in feigned shock, his hazel irises darkened with lust. The corner of his lip twitched up into a half smile. He knew the bonds wouldn’t hold you for long, his smile telling you he was surprised by how long you pretended to be restricted. The glint in his eye told you he felt satisfied by your outburst, he knew that was as close to begging as you would get.

You half wondered if he would cave, give you what you needed, what your body craved or if he would leave you to your own devices. Did he think you were bluffing, testing his own will, or would he be satisfied by your demands? You weren’t left wondering for long as his lips roughly claimed yours, your back falling back onto the mattress with the weight of his body covering yours. His salt and pepper beard grazed your own two day stubble as his mouth moved to your ear. “Tell me what you want Y/N,” he growled, his voice low and husky with desire.

“Fuck me, let me cum,” you growled back.  

The head of his thick cock pressed against your tight hole. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you let out a sigh of relief as he slowly entered you. Soon you would finally get your sweet release.


End file.
